Mystery of the triplets
by XxChrysilisxX
Summary: Something happened after Della went missing, and the triplets got separated before they hatched. Raised by different people in different areas, they all led completely separate lives. Now, as they converge in Duckberg, they must all be ready to face the past, unknown truths, and what might have been.
1. A new job

"Drakey! Drakey!" Drake heard his bro Launchpad yell out seconds before the door to their shared apartment burst open, giving him barely enough time to toss the partially opened box he had just received under the desk before he spun around to see his bro.

Launchpad was bouncing in the door way, not bothering to completely enter the room as he excitedly yelled out, "guess what my little blue bro!"

"What is it?" Drake asked as he leaned back in the chair and whistled silently, hoping his bro hadn't seen him throw the totally-not-a-secret box under the desk.

"I got a new job!" Launchpad yelled out excitedly as he ran over to Drake, the door long forgotten behind him.

"What happened to..." Drake began to ask before he shook his head, realizing the futility of the question , "nevermind. So what's the story this time? Taxi driver turns secret military pilot after driving two beaten spies home? Or were you recruited by singing sky pirates to pilot their giant plane eating plane?" While Drake had said these with full sarcasm in his voice, he knew that they weren't entirely impossible. His bro had been gone for about 2 days, noticeably shorter than the other times he had disappeared, but with his luck it would have been just as crazy. Drake was prepared for anything at this point, especially after having lived all 11 years of his life with his bro.

"I was driving these three beagle brothers to the Duckberg dump when I overheard them talking about wanting to get the perfect gift for their ma. So naturally I crashed into McDuck manor for them."

"Wait, wait, wait. You did what! McDuck manor, as in Scrooge McDuck. The bajillionaire!?" Drake was fully prepared to eat his previous thoughts, this had to be the most crazy thing to ever happen to his bro and the one thing he had never expected.

"Yeah! And when I crashed into his mansion there was this crazy lady with a vacuum. She was all like hyaaah! So I went like chop, punch, spinny kick thingy! Then she went like bamm! Next thing I knew we were in this dark room and she was asking me about someone called foul. They must've been really smelly to get that name."

"But what about Scrooge McDuck? Did you meet him!? If you did, what was he like!? I once heard that he defeated a rock giant and carved a statue of himself out of its leg, and that he's so rich he only hunts for treasure to swim in it!" Drake couldn't hold in his excitement any longer as he started to bounce around his bro, having given him just enough space to reenact the fight scene between him and the vacuum lady.

"Yeah! Mr McD is the one who game me my new job!" Launchpad exclaimed, more than proud about his job finding skills.

"Wait! You mean..." Drake squealed out, his excitement bursting out in visible waves.

"Yup, my new job is as Mr McD's personal driver. He wants me to move into his second garage as soon as possible so that I'm around when he needs me."

"Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!"

"Will you two dunderheads be quiet in there! some of us are trying to sleep!" The sound of a woman's shrill voice came from the door. The two bros had just enough time to turn around before their neighbor grabbed their doorknob and slammed the door shut, Launchpad having left it open earlier.

They turned back to each other with identical grins, fist-bumped, and quietly went "wooooooooooooooooooooooo."

.oOo.

Hey yall, this wonderful brain child of mine came about from a long sequence of events including my girlfriend breaking up with me, my mom refusing to watch anything but the original ducktales, and me delving into fanfiction when my internet went out.

Also a quick somewhat late warning, two of the boys will have different names and at least one of them will probs be extremely ooc. The only hints I will give you for now are that Drake is Dewey, and one of the others will be named Poe. 10 cookies for whomever can figure out the reasons behind their names and who each of the three boys were raised by.


	2. A new home

"Launchpad," a dry, British voice drawled out as Drake and Launchpad crawled out of the burning wreckage that was once their car, "kid."

"It's Drake," the duckling corrected noncommittally as he brushed the dust and ashes off of his blue shirt. Looking up, the voice had come from an almost buff looking grandma duck who wore a purple shirt with a green brooch along the neckline, a darker purple jacket, and a light gray skirt. She was towering over him, a disapproving look plastered across her face. Drake honestly couldn't help but to be a little intimidated, not that he would ever admit it.

"Oh, hey! Vacuum lady, nice to see you again," Launchpad called out happily as he waved his hand forward so they could shake hands.

"Pffft. Hack, cough, cough," Drake was barely able to hide his laughter behind a series of coughs as the vacuum grandma refused to shake his bro's hand. He really couldn't believe that this was the vacuum lady, no wonder his bro had been taken out so fast.

"It's Mrs Beakly, how many times must I tell you this," she clearly wasn't impressed, but Drake was honestly just happy that she hadn't turned her attention upon himself. That thought had come too soon however as Beakly turned to look down at him, her eyes narrowed. Drake audibly gulped. "You never mentioned a duckling."

"Oh yeah, this is my best bro Drakey," Launchpad grinned out proudly as he grabbed Drake's shoulders, pulling him around so that he was standing right in front of his bro.

"Mmhmmm," Beakly hummed out as she turned around, hands tightly clasped behind her back, "well then, I suppose I must show you to your lodgings first."

As Beakly began walking at a brisk pace, Drake barely had enough time to stutter out "w-wait a second," before she was out of easy earshot. He turned around and quickly kicked the back of Launchpad's car, popping open the somehow still intact trunk. Grabbing his and Launchpad's suitcases from the wreckage he turned around and raced after the two large ducks.

.oOo.

Looking around at the landscapes surrounding McDuck manor, Drake's excitement once again rose as he tuned out the conversation between Beakly and his bro. Who cared about the rules?

A Peacock gallantly strolled past them, occasionally poking its head to the ground as its shimmering blue and green feathers trailed behind it. Then, there was the fountain. It was made entirely of gold, statue and water and all. However, those were nothing compared to the size of the place. McDuck manor itself was larger than the entire apartment block they had previously lived at, and if the owner was anything to run his imagination off of it would be about a million times more exciting.

"Oof," Drake had noticed a second too late that Launchpad and Beakly had stopped walking, having slammed into his bro's back. Taking a step backwards, he looked around them to see that the two adults were waiting at the garage door as it slowly opened, revealing a large, almost empty garage. A long black Limo took up the center, and the back right corner was occupied by a bed, couch, and small blocky TV. All in all, Drake knew that it wasn't much, but he smiled anyways. This was much better than their previous apartment, with its obvious lack of extensive damage and its considerably larger size.

"Well then," Beakly said in her same dry British voice , snapping Drake out of his thoughts, "This will be your residence for as long as you have a job with Mr McDuck. I suggest that you keep it reasonably clean and organized."

Turning around to face the blue-clad duckling, she said "Drake was it? Your brother starts his work today, so I suggest you stay in here and out of trouble. If you have any questions refer to me, and don't bother Mr. McDuck." Beakly then turned her attention back to Launchpad, and soon Drake was left in the Limo-less garage alone, the door slowly closing behind his bro's departure.

Sighing, the blue clad duck walked over to the bed and swung the two suitcases up and onto the hard mattress.

"Welp what am I supposed to do now?" Drake asked out loud as he Looked around at the meager furniture in the garage. Soon Drake's eyes caught on the old TV and its VHS player. He smiled. Turning around, he rummaged through his bro's suitcase and took out a small case of VHS's that contained their entire collection of Darkwing Duck episodes.

It only took him about a minute to start the TV up and place the first reel in before he wandered over to the couch and waited impatiently for the pilot episode to begin. As soon as it did though, he joyfully sung along to the theme song and settled himself in for a couple of hours of watching the funny situations his name sake got himself into.

.oOo.

Drake was just jazzing his way through the ending theme with the credits scrolling by when the sound of something metal clattering to the ground startled him out of his little world. Standing up and looking around the garage bravely, cuz he totally hadn't been scared by the loud noise, he noticed that a vent cover was laying on the floor. He quickly decided that it must have been what fell as he saw a dark rectangular hole in the wall at about eye level. Slowly walking over to it, he picked it up and stood up so that he might be able to reattach it to the vent, only to be stopped by the sight of a girl duck's head sticking out of the vent and grinning directly in his face.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!" Drake yelled, definitely not shrieked, out as he jumped backwards, the vent cover flying out of his hand and clattering loudly to the floor once again.

"Hi! I'm Webby!" The girl had, at this point, climbed the rest of the way out of the vent, and was now holding her hand out for Drake to shake.

However, his brain had shortcircuited, and the only response she got in return was Drake pointing his finger at her and screaming once again.

.oOo.

Hey yall, im back once again with another chapter so soon, yay!

Thanks to Blyssabella for favoriting and following, and thanks to all 3 of my current reviewers. Yall make my day.

To my first guest reviewer you got it half right, yays, 5 cookies for your hard work. Why dontcha rewatch the first episode and see who the evil triplet might be, haha.

Also just a quick note, dont be me guys. I was at the mall with my friends today, and I'm kinda the designated driver regardless of my complete lack of a sense of direction. So I was driving my friends home and they told me to turn left at like the last possible second, so I got halfway into the turn lane and accidentally cut off this sterotypical white guy in a bright red sports car. Of course I'm also in a somewhat sportsy car, so he revved his engine at me. Being the crazy teenaged female I am, of course I turned my music all the way up, opened my windows, and shot off as soon as the light turned green. I totally won btw, he got stuck at the next light haha. But seriously no matter how fun it sounds dont be me.

Welp, I'm off to watch another episode of darkwing duck, Gosalyn is like another adorable though less considerate webby. Have great lives yall.


	3. A new friend

"Sooo, your name's Webby huh?" Drake asked as he looked across the couch at the excited duckling that had crawled out of the vent. It had taken him a little bit, but he had been able to calm down after the surprise of seeing her appear so suddenly in his face.

"Yup, and you're Drake right! Granny told me about you," she then looked down at her hands, guilt showing clearly on her face as she twiddled her fingers, "she told me not to bother you... But I figured that we could be friends. Or something?"

Drake took one look at her hopeful face, and he knew he couldn't refuse. She looked as if she hadn't ever had a friend before, and if he was being honest with himself neither had he. No matter how much he cared for his bro, he knew that no one wanted to be anywhere near the walking disaster that he was. All in all, there was only one way he could answer, "yeah, sure."

"Yes!" Webby was almost instantly back on her feet again, jumping around in an uncontrollable storm of excitement, "what do you wanna do first? Go chandelier swinging? Trade dark and terrible secrets? Sneak into Mr McDuck's room and look through his stuff while he isn't home?"

"Ummmmm, how about... the third one?" Drake had no clue what was happening , a second ago Webby had been sitting on the couch guiltily looking at her hands, and now he was being dragged over to the same vent the girl had climbed out of earlier. He watched as she climbed back in and quickly scrambled to follow her lead as she called out for him to join her.

.oOo.

Crawling through the vents wasn't actually as hard as Drake had originally imagined it to be. Not only were they spacious enough for him to comfortably fit, but they also had a suspicious lack of dust. Considering how he had met Webby and the situation he was in now however, he had to admit that the lack of dust wasn't actually all that suspicious.

Noticing that Webby had been talking, he tuned into her ramblings only to hear the last part of what she was saying, "don't you agree Drake?"

"uh, yes?" He really should have been listening.

"I knew it! Come on new best friend, we're almost there!" Drake gulped as he followed behind Webby through the twisting and turning vents, he really hoped that he hadn't just agreed to something weird.

"Oh fooey," Webby whispered as she stopped in front of an opening in the vents floor, looking down into what Drake could only assume was where they had been heading.

"What is it?" Drake whispered back, following his friends lead as he squeezed in next to her. Looking through the vent's opening he could see Mrs Beakly calmly vacuuming the floor in what looked like a fancy bedroom with a big four poster bed.

Backing up slowly and silently, Webby led Drake back the way they had come and around a corner before she spoke again, "we'll be in big trouble if Granny catches us. For now, let's escape to my secret hideout."

.oOo.

"Nice room," Drake commented as he looked around, his eyes catching on many things including the bookshelf lined walls, the model planes and stars hanging from the ceiling and a plethora of different stuffed animals with arrows either sticking them to the walls or sticking out of their heads. This was a girl he definitely did not want to cross.

"Heh, heh, thanks," and now she was acting all shy. Drake honestly couldn't help but wonder if she had never left the house or something of the kind, it would definitely explain her weird mood swings and vent crawling hobbies. "So! As a fellow Scrooge McDuck fan, you must see this!"

"Uuwah!" Drake yelped as he ducked to the floor, the volleyball Webby had kicked flying over his head and bouncing off the world map he had been standing in front of. Turning around to look at it he couldn't help but to let out an exclamation of wonder. Where the map had once been hanging was a board that looked like it should be in one of those detective movies. There were multiple pictures and newspaper clippings spread across it with strings connecting them all together. The one part that caught his attention most however was the largest picture taking up the middle of the board with all of the strings somehow finding their way to it.

"This... Is my secret board. I keep all of the information I have about Mr McDuck and his family right here. I have everything I know about him pinned up, from his parents and siblings to his days as the best adventurer in the world and to the mysterious triplets who are supposedly being raised by his nephew Donald Duck. The same Donald Duck who used to follow Mr McDuck around on his grand adventures!"

"Used to?" Drake asked, wondering why anyone would ever give up a life of adventure and glory, even if it was to raise three kids.

"Yes, Mr McDuck and his nephew Donald got into a mysterious disagreement before he left, taking the unhatched triplets, Hubert Dewford and Llewellyn, with him."

Following Webby's hand waves as if to exaggerate the word mysterious, Drake smiled, "you don't know what the argument was about do you?"

"No. No one does. I once asked Granny about it and she told me to never mention it again."

"Hmm," Drake looked back at the board, that mystery had the distinct smell of adventure to it, but he honestly didn't feel like crossing Mrs Beakly on his first day at the mansion. Looking at the mess of strings and paper, the sight of one of the news clippings caught his attention "terrafirmian sighting?"

"Oooooh," Webby squealed out, running over to her bed and grabbing a bright red glitter book, "the Terra-Firmians are an ancient race built of two warring tribes. The Terries and the firmies. They were once United under a proud King. After the King's untimely death, an epic battle began over who would assume control. But! One day the rightful Prince will reunite the two tribes and put an end to their bitter conflict."

"Now that is a prophecy if I've ever heard one," Drake said as he peeked his head over the book so that he could see it for himself.

"Yeah! It is my dream to one day leave the mansion and meet this fabled Prince of the Terra-Firmians. But first, I am going to eat a hamburger!" She exclaimed in excitement as she tossed the book aside and pointed her finger towards the sky in a heroic pose.

"Wait, you've never eaten a hamburger?"

"Yeah, Granny's a bit overprotective. She trains me to be ready for anything, but then she says I've got everything I need in here. I've never really left the mansion." Saying this, Webby looked almost depressed as she rubbed her arm and looked down at the floor.

Drake honestly couldn't believe that his earlier thoughts had been so true, how had she survived never seeing the outside world? How had she survived never having eaten a hamburger? He quickly made up his mind, "hey, Webby."

"Yeah?"

"You know the way back to my garage right?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"We're going to go get you your first hamburger."

.oOo.

Hey Yall, I'm hecka tired rn so this AN is gonna be short. A quick note, I have school on Mondays and Wednesdays, and my school work will come before writing this.

Thanks to praetoring for following this story.

Have a great night and life yall.


End file.
